


Violet Link x Celia: Bulvarian Creamed Angel.

by nicoles_universe



Series: Legend of Zelda, Four Swords: Blackbow's Universe. [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Weird Start, story based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoles_universe/pseuds/nicoles_universe
Summary: All is good and well in the morning at Lorule castle, except a weird little adventure through Blackbow's mind for Vio as he accidentally gets warped into her subconscious by Passion and Corruption. He then learns the one emotional personification of Blackbow's he's taken a personal shine to is down on her luck, and he decides to help her feel better about herself through his confession.





	Violet Link x Celia: Bulvarian Creamed Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> writer's note: again, another " X OC " thing, and another thing full of my characters. please just expect this from me, i'm not here to write your stories for you, i'm here to write mine and have fun and be happy with myself so if you're the type of person who's into this particular and very niche jam... thank you. you don't know how much it means to me. and if this isn't your jam, then... you are free to leave. also a disclaimer, this is from Blackbow's actual story this time but it's set in 2018 summer, so there you go. xoxo - Nicole.

* Intro, Bowtie and Celia are shown in Celia’s room at midnight. they sit, bored and tired as the clock ticks to 12:01 am, as the trio prepare for bed, not being able to with Passion and Corruption not in Blackbow’s subconscious yet… *

 

Intro: …They’re gone again?

Bowtie: Yup, seems so.

Intro: Great.. Probably off doing whatever they want to Vio, hmph..

Celia: What do we do now?

Intro: I think we should try to sleep anyway, i’m sure Intel wouldn’t mind.

Celia: Okay, goodn-

Intro: Do you want us to read you another story from our childhood?

Celia: Uhm, i don’t think that-

Bowtie: You sure? We could watch a show with you until you fall asleep!

Celia: No, i can-

Intro: Oh, you’re getting tired. We should put you in bed.

Bowtie: Yea, we picked out a nightgown for you and everything!

Celia: No thank yo-

* Bowtie pulls the dress over Celia’s head and puts her arms through the puffy looking nightgown, to her anger and embarrassment. *

Bowtie: See? You look so pretty!

Intro: I bet you feel pretty too. Don’t you?

Celia: … Please, go to your own rooms now. i need to go to bed…

Intro: Okay, goodnight sweet angel~

Bowtie: Night night, sis!

* Bowtie and Intro are pushed out of Celia’s room, as she shuts and locks the door, pulling the nightgown off of herself along with her other clothes and throwing them on the floor, upsetted. she then crawls into bed and pulls the covers over herself, as she talks to herself until she falls asleep. *

Celia: Ugh, so obnoxious! Why can’t they just treat me like… _Them?!_ I’m tired of being belittled by them _just because i’m new here! Ugh! Why!_ … Why can’t someone just treat me my age and not my shoe size..? I want to be treated like someone, someone important… Like Passion.. I bet she’s a lot more important than me… I know she roots for me, unlike Corruption but.. _I just don’t think i’m too important at all…_

* * *

 

* Vio opens his eyes, as if waking up from some sort of sleep and he sits up, rubbing his forehead as he seems to be in a hallway covered in shades of purple, black, white and grey. *

Vio: O _ww, my head…_ Ugh, wait, what? Where am i? _What’s all this..?_ Huh?

* He looks around, before a bright red flashing sign zooms past Vio and almost hits him in the back of his head, to which Vio ducks.

He then sees another flashing orb fly by as he ducks, and Vio gets up to investigate. *

Vio: Well, _gee.._ I guess i gotta go follow those things to find out what this place is.

* Vio begins to chase after the flying red orbs, as he sees they’re traveling on a track of some kind and they lead him all the way down the hallway he’s in and to a big set of doors.

He then knocks on the door as he sees the orbs fly through the door, seemingly phasing through it as he looks on confusedly. *

Intel: Okay, alright. Got all the batch files in order.. Hm? What’s this? Oh, what? First thing in the morning and there’s _already pain receptor warnings?!_ Oh that’s just wonderful, great, nice… And, someone’s at the door already as well, _ugh._ Who’s there..

Vio: Uhh, hey yea it’s Vio, is that Intel?

Intel: Hm? _Vio?!_ Ha, impossible! Everyone knows real people can’t get inside minds, great impression, though..

Vio: Well, is that where this is..? Well, i’m not joking..

* Vio pushes through the door and reveals himself to Intel as she looks on in shock. *

Vio: Uh… tada?

Intel: … _VIO?!! HOW, WHAT WHAT WHEN WH- UUUUHHH?!!!_

Vio: Hey hey, it’s okay. I’m not really sure how i got here either but.. Is this, _Blackbow’s mind..?_

Intel: Hm- Yes, yes it is.

* Vio walks up the stairs to where Intel’s sitting and he looks around the main center room where all the emotional personifications work. *

Vio: Wow, huh.. This place is so much more colorful than i would’ve thought! It’s so cool!

Intel: _Hmm, th-thank you.._

Vio: What’re all these buttons?

Intel: Very important buttons, but please _don’t press any of them!_ They do very important things that only i can manage.

You’d have no idea what you’d be doing if you messed with any of these command prompts…

Vio: .. Okay. They look neat though.

Intel: Hm, very.

Vio: So, what’re you doing right now?

Intel: Just initiating Blackbow’s pain receptor response, along with waking every other emotional personification up, one by one.

Vio: Wait, what about a pain receptor response?

Intel: Blackbow seems to have gotten hurt in the process of waking up, so i have to make her know that she did.

Vio: But wouldn’t she already know?

Intel: Vio, in here, seconds go by like hours, i have to wait to be notified by these red pain receptors to know if Blackbow’s in pain so i can take proper action towards it, aka let her know so she can react.

Vio: Oh! Wow, that sounds really amazing..

Intel: You get used to it after seventeen and a half years of doing so, along with everything else i have to do here. So Vio, could you tell me how you came to be here exactly?

Vio: Well, i remember last night Passion and Corruption were out. So i think one of them might have warped me in here with them after we fell asleep.

Intel: Ah. i see. It was probably Corruption, she likes doing things like this but i can’t imagine how that could happen if we can’t warp back organic material with us in the subconscious..

Vio: Well, i’m organic, and i’m here. So how does this place work?

Intel: I’m really glad you asked that. You see, with each emotional personification there are actions to be preformed throughout the day and night, and everyone here, every single one of us has a spot to fill and a place to be here.

We don’t just fill basic emotional tasks, some of us have to work together to show unique emotions and make important decisions.

We all have roles to fulfill and we need to be kept in proper order for everything in Blackbow’s brain to work right…

.. Even if, she has deliberating mental and emotional disorders that we have to struggle with daily..

But, with that being said, here Histamine and Dopamine come.

Vio: Huh?

* Vio looks on, as a giant pink pillar full of steam descends from the ceiling and plops down onto the floor of the control center, and it opens pouring all the light pink steam out from it and it ascends back up through the ceiling as it leaves Passion in it’s place. *

Passion: Oh, _wait wait wait!_ I don’t have my eye-shadow on yet, ooh… _Okay, there~_

* Passion smiles at her pocket mirror, modeled after the dark mirror as a light green pillar descends from the ceiling and next to Passion’s chair as it drills into the floor and pops open, making green steam pour out from it as the pillar jolts back up into the ceiling, leaving Corruption in it’s wake. *

Corruption: _Ugghhh, gooooossshhh, why do we have to work todaaaayyy??_

Passion: Hm, optimistic as always..

Corruption: _Ahaa.. Ugh._

* Passion and Corruption continue talking as Vio and Intel look on at them. *

Vio: So, that’s how they come to work? In huge tubes?

Intel: Yes, basically.

Vio: Huh, neat.

Intel: Hm.. Yea, neat..

Vio: So where’s everyone else?

Intel: They’re coming. Next is, Adrenalin and Serotonin.

Vio: Who?

* Vio looks back at the control room as red and light purple pillars come down from the ceiling  
and leave Cherry and Cutie when they go back up, also leaving steam with them. *

Cutie: _Yay, Work time!!_

Cherry: Yo-yo..

Corruption: Pfft, hey dudes.

Passion: Aheehee..

Vio: Oh wow.. I wonder who’s next..

* Vio’s eyes shine as he looks down at the girls, and Intel smiles at him as she presses the button to buzz Intro, Celia and Bowtie in. *

* * *

 

* Bowtie rushes through his pile of clothes and quickly gets his signature tie onto the collar of his sweater as he sweeps off his pants. he then notices Celia isn’t up yet. *

Bowtie: Oh, geez! Come on, Celly! we gotta get to work soon! Come on, get up please! Oh gosh, hm.. Okay, let’s just do this..

* Bowtie then tugs at her blankets, making Celia react in pulling them back a bit until Bowtie accidentally pulls them too hard, making them swipe off of Celia, revealing that she doesn’t have anything on. *

Bowtie: _OH my gosh!!_ I’m so sorry!

Celia: … _Aaaaahhh!!_

* Celia jumps up and quickly gets into her basket of clothes, pulling out her sweater and hurriedly puts it in, covering herself as Bowtie’s face gets covered by the blanket. *

Bowtie: _I-i-i’m so sorry, Celly!_ I don’t even like girls, i swear that was gross to me i’m sorry.

Celia: _Ugh.. It’s okay…_

Bowtie: Are you sure? You could file for compensation if you wanted.

Celia: Bowtie, i’m not gonna kick you..

Bowtie: But it was gross of me to do!

Celia: _Bowtie…_ At least i got up without being late.

Bowtie: Well, there’s that..

Intro: _What’re you two doing?!_ We’re running late! Celia, get your pants on and let’s go.

Bowtie: Okay Intro.  
Celia: Okay Intro…

* Celia grabs her underwear and pants and quickly get them on, with Intro and Bowtie going to the warp pillars and Celia following behind to hers as they all get shot up the tubes as the gates the pillars close. *

* * *

* Celia gets in her pocket, and pulls out a blue raspberry flavored Ooze Tube as she brought it out from her stuff and put it in her pocket the other day, and as the pillars fill up with steam she eats some of the candy goop from the bottle and smiles brightly as the pillars lead to the emotional control center. *

Intel: And there are Anxiety, Depression, and Shyness.

Vio: H-Huh?

* The pillars descend from the ceiling and down to the floor, popping open and putting Bowtie, Intro and Celia in their chairs and ascending to the ceiling once more as Vio looks on in wonder. *

Intro: Ahh.. Good morning, everyone.

Passion: _Morning~_

Corruption: Nice to see you up and about today, Intro. Was worried about you since you didn’t get up yesterday.

Intro: Oh, well.. You know how depression works..

Corruption: Well still, good to hear from you. Still a bit worried though, you know you can come talk to me anytime you want, just sayin’.

* Intro looks at Corruption with a small smile on her face, then they smile at Bowtie as he talks. *

Bowtie: Hi everyone! How is everyone today?

Cutie: _Just peachy!_

Passion: But wouldn’t that be just me?

Cutie/Passion: _Ahahawaw!_

Celia: U-Uhm.. hi..?

Cherry: S’up?

Celia: Oh, um.. N.. Nothing much, i guess..

* Vio looks over to Celia and stares at her pensively as he starts to blush. *

Intel: Alright, so is everyone here?

Cutie: _Yup!!_

Passion: Of course.

Corruption: Yea…

Cherry: Yo.

Bowtie: Mhm!

Intro: Yes.

Celia: Um, yea..?

Intel: Good, now everyone please input your emotional crystal keys.

* Everyone digs into their pockets and puts the crystals they find into the molds the crystals go in to power on their stations, and Celia puts hers in, with it shocking her a bit with it’s surging power. To which she blows on her finger and puts the tip in her mouth to stop the burning and Intro notices. *

Celia: Oh, owch..

Intro: What, did you get hurt? Let me see it.

Celia: No, i don’t need-

Bowtie: _Oh, did she get hurt?! What happened?!_

Celia: I.. It was just the crystal, i’m fine-

Intro: Hand me the first aid, Bowtie.

Celia: _Ughh.._

Vio: Hm, Celia.. Why do they treat her like that?

Intel: Like what?

Vio: Like she’s a little kid?

Intel: Oh, that. Well Vio, it’s because she’s the youngest… In an arrival sense. She’s the most recent to arrive here, with her only being here for nine months.

Due to that, and her timid demeanor, Intro and Bowtie have sort of a _“ big brother, big sister “_ feeling to her. They look to her in a form of a little sibling or niece. She’s basically their Shade because we can’t all babysit Shade all the time.

But Celia is seventeen like the rest of us. So i’d imagine their behavior gets really annoying. To her, and all of us, actually.

Vio: I see.. so, sh.. she’s seventeen? I thought she was at least fifteen..

Intel: I wouldn’t blame you, she acts very scared of things. But it’s just because she’s new here. She doesn’t get things quite yet, she’s confused. she actually came from a very sheltered part of Blackbow’s mind, where only innocent thoughts roam…

Vio: Okay.. Oh.. Okay. Um..

Intel: Is there something wrong?

Vio: So, when you said “ sheltered “, you meant really sheltered, right?

Intel: Right. She is, in a sense, Blackbow’s purity. The part of Blackbow that is innocent and holy, untouched by depression and dark thoughts. Basically, pure. All the way through.

Of course something might change her, if we let it. In which we vowed to her mother to always make sure she doesn’t get hurt, so if her life is on the line, that means one of us would have already died to protect her.

Vio: Hmm… So, does she know everything in basic knowledge that a regular seventeen year old would know?

Intel: Yes, she does and would. Which makes Intro and Bowtie’s treatment of her all the more irritating, i might add.

Vio: Okay, uh, can i tell you something? And, promise not to tell the others?

Intel: Go on ahead..

Vio: Well… I sort of, have this _crush_ on Celia, that i’ve been trying to avoid for a long time since i was really confused about her age.. And, since she acts mostly like how Blackbow acted when i first met her, like all the time it really gets to me somehow and i don’t know why but-.. I-It’s weird and probably gross but whenever i see her act like that it just-..

Intel: Hmm, you do realize that what you’re telling me right now, goes into Blackbow’s memory files, right?

Vio: _I-It what?!_

Intel: Oh don’t worry, none of them will know about it. Just me.. And Blackbow!

Vio: Oh, Of course..

* Vio looks embarrassed as Intel smiles at him and giggles a bit. *

Intel: Aheheheh, okay, sorry about that. Continue please.

Vio: Oh, fine.. Whenever i see her, acting like that it-.. Well, i get these thoughts, in my head.. They keep repeating until i have to leave to get her out of my sight. But still, i think about it..

I think about doing stuff with her, and it’s really embarrassing because on one end, i know she’s a part of my wife but on the other for one, i didn’t know her age, and for two, what if she’s not comfortable with me yet? Especially not like that!.. It’s just really stressing.. I don’t want to hurt her is all.. I just don’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Intel: I see. So, you’re lusting after Celia.

Vio: D-Don’t say it like that! come on!… Even if that’s the case, it sounds ugly..

Intel: It only sounds ugly if you think it does, but that’s what’s going on. And that’s actually really good to know, because as of recent, Corruption’s been teasing her about how shy she is. She’s actually been saying some really rude things to her and i’m afraid she’ll start having those things reflect into her thought process, which is worrying..

Vio: What? What has she been telling her?

Intel: Oh boy.. Corruption’s been saying some low things. Low, even for her, who thought the same stuff when we were just starting to have sexual encounters with you.

Vio: Oh no, you don’t mean-

Intel: Things like, how small she is might effect how you see her, in all areas of her body including her chest and butt. and how her personality might be making you lean towards not wanting to have sex with her because she’s too timid and scared of, well, everything but Corruption said namely you, so..

I’m really afraid that what Corruption’s been saying might effect Celia’s emotional and mental state and in turn, effect what she represents and her work flow, because before then Celia’s been absolutely brilliant at her job..

Vio: … Why would Corruption be so mean to her?

Intel: Cherry says it’s to “ toughen her up “, and she herself says it’s because it’s true.. Which, by your confession is clearly not. So, i’m really scared Celia might be really effected by this.. I’m not sure what to do..

Vio: Well.. H-How about.. I just tell her?

Intel: _Right, in front of all these emotions…_

Vio: Oh, right.. Well, is there any way i could get out of here and back to Blackbow so i can tell her on the outside?

Intel: Of course. Here you are.

* Intel hands Vio and mental warper, which will warp him back outside of Blackbow’s mind as, Passion and Corruption use the warper a lot. *

Intel: Keep in mind though, once you press that button, you aren’t going to go back in here unless one of us is out and sends you in here with us, _apparently._ Alright?

Vio: Oh, so.. No more of this beautiful place, huh..?

Intel: Yup, no more.

* Intel hugs Vio and kisses his cheek. *

Intel: I love you though, you just weren’t supposed to be in here. Sorry. Still, i love you. I’ll see you once you get out, and thank you for helping Celia, it means a lot.

Vio: Aheheh, i love you too, Intel.. You’re welcome.

* Vio hugs and kisses intel, he then presses the button and gets instantly warped back onto Blackbow’s bed as she rummages through her drawer and then is frightened by Vio’s sudden appearance. *

Blackbow: _Oh!!…_

Vio: Uhh, hi, Blackbow..

Blackbow: _Vio!_ I was just thinking about you!

Vio: U _heheheh, ahahahaha,_ i-i bet you were!

Blackbow: Where were you? Did you go somewhere?

Vio: Ah, no. I just.. _Went and ate something..?_

Blackbow: Oh, okay. You sort of, _plopped onto the bed,_ did you have something important to tell me?

Vio: Oh, sorry uhh… Actually, you know what? I did! I mean, i do!

Blackbow: Okay, what is it?

Vio: Well, i wanted to _uhh.. heh_ , i wanted to talk to you about Celia…

Blackbow: Oh, you do? Well, okay! we can do that!

* * *

 

Passion: Oh, good! He wants to talk about Celia! What a nice surprise, i thought he’d never get around to it!

Corruption: Yea, but.. _Why, though?_

Intro: We’ll see, i guess. It’s nice of him to pay attention to her, though.

Bowtie: _Yea, i totally agree! Ahaha!_

* The group all look to Celia as she reflexively hides her face in her sweater in embarrassment. *

Intel: Let’s see. He asked if she could come out. Celia, how do you plead?

Celia: _I-I uhh i well- I mean i-i guess i can i-if he wants me to._

Intel: He says he wants to talk with you alone.

Celia: _H-Huh?!_

Corruption: _What?!_ Oh, come on, that’s impossi-

Intel: That’s what he said, now come on Celia.

Celia: _I-i-i-i…_

Bowtie: Go on, sis! Go be a star!

Intro: Just.. Don’t do anything i wouldn’t do.. If you can help it, that is.

Corruption: Um, who even said it was gonna happen, sis? Like it’d ever, ahaha!

Passion: … Celia, whatever you do, don’t go for the rubber.

Corruption: Uh, as if she even has the chanc-

Passion: It feels way better doing it bare. _Trust me~!!_

Celia: _Uhhh!! Th-thanks?!_

Intel: Pff.. She’s right, you know. In fact, here’s some medicated lubricant to keep handy as well.

Celia: _Uuuhhh!!!_

Intel: Aheh, okay, here you go.

* Intel hands Celia the lubricant and she turns around as Passion talks to her more. *

Passion: Good luck out there, honey! We’re so proud of you! _We all believe in you!!_

Corruption: Uhh, i don’t.

* Passion, hugging Corruption smacks her lips with a piece of tape. *

Passion: Ahaha, shut up!

Celia: _Thanks?! Uh-_

Intel: Alright, come on.

Celia: Oh, uhh… Buh-bye, _i-i guess??_

Intel: I’m proud of you…

Celia: _Okay??!_ hm..

* Intel hands Celia the warp button, to which she presses it, ending up in the center of Blackbow’s room and she quickly puts the bottle of lubricant in her pocket as she sees Blackbow and Vio sitting on the bed before her. *

Celia: _U.. Uh, hi..?_

Blackbow: Hi Jewel! How are you?

Celia: Mm, confused. Wh-why was i sent out?

Blackbow: Oh, Vio wanted to talk to you.

Celia: Uh, about what..?

Blackbow: I don’t know. Vio, do you want me to go out for a minute, or maybe a half hour?

Vio: Well, sure.. But, it’s not that i want you to go out, it’s that i wanted some time to talk to Celia. you know… _alone~?_

* Vio whispers the last part to Blackbow and she nods at him before getting up, walking over to Celia and hugging her, and leaving the room, closing her door behind her. *

Celia: Hm..? Huh?

Vio: Celia…

Celia: H-Huh? What is it? did you want to talk about something i did, or something i didn’t do or-

Vio: Oh, don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong. Just come sit by me, i wanted to talk to you about something..

Celia: Oh… Okay..

* Celia cautiously walks over to Blackbow’s bed as she sits on the left side of Vio and he smiles gently at her, reassuring that she isn’t in any sort of trouble. He then reaches for her hand, making her slightly nervous but she holds his hand anyway. She looks from his hand to his face as he starts talking to her. *

Vio: So.. A few moments ago, i talked to Intel about what’s been going on.

Celia: Uhm, yea..?

Vio: And she told me some things have been happening between you and Corruption.

Celia: Oh.. Well.. They have. Some bad things, i suppose..

Vio: I also heard that Intro and Bowtie like treating you like a kid..

Celia: Yea, _it’s really really annoying!!_ I’m the same exact age as them! Why can’t they treat me like one of them? I’m just as capable of doing things as they are, geez!.. Do you think they should stop, because i do! _It really bugs me!!…_

Vio: Well, i actually think so, too. I’d imagine it irritates you a whole bunch, yea?

Celia: Of course it does! Whenever i get a period, they just act like i got the flu or something. _They make me stay in bed and only eat soup!! Ugh!!_ … hmph.

Vio: Yea. I really think they should stop. I think it’s a bit debilitating.

Celia: It really is… And you know what else?

Vio: Yea?

Celia: … Corruption’s been being really rude to me. She’s turning into a bully.. She’s been saying all this stuff about how small i am, everywhere.. And how small my boobs are, and how tiny my butt is, and how no one will want to help me make a baby ever because i don’t have the right genetics that anyone would want… She said, especially not you…

Vio: Well, i actually uh- _aheheh,_ i actually talked about that with Intel this morning. it’s sort of, uh, part of the reason i asked to talk to you..

Celia: Really? _Well, what do you mean..? Do you agree with Corruption…?_

Vio: N-No. Of course not. Well Celia, i don’t think what Corruption said is right at all. I don’t think you’ll quite get it, but i tend to see past body types..

Celia: What do you mean?

Vio: _H.. Huh, well.._ If i were to put it simply, i’d say, well.. You look fine, to me. You’re okay, all around. I mean, you know how to take care of yourself, so that’s good. And you don’t seem to be hurt anywhere, at least i hope not. If so, i can help patch you up, if you were. Your arms and legs look good, and as for the stuff Corruption emphasized well..

They look good to me. they _really_ do, in fact..

* Celia blushes a bit and covers her nose with her sweater, and Vio blushes more as he looks at her. *

Celia: You think so..? Because, well, my sweater’s really baggy. She thinks she can see everything, but she can’t exactly. It still gets to me, though..

Vio: H-Huh..?

Celia: Yea. I wear this sweater because it’s big and comfy, plus my mom made it especially for me so i could feel safe and comfortable away from her. I used to have really bad separation anxiety when i was away from my mom, so she made this for me so i wouldn’t be so scared.. But i still am, a little..

Vio: Oh, well, if you’re scared, i guess i could try to calm you down.

Celia: I’m not really scared of you, as i am with everything else..

Vio: Okay, well, there’s something i really need to talk to you about, Celia.

Celia: Yea?

Vio: Well, it’s about what Corruption said.. I don’t think any of it is true, actually.. About, all that stuff about how no one would want to have a baby with you, and how you aren’t good enough to and all…

The truth is, even with how small you appear to be in the body department, there’s something about you i find even more appealing. So appealing that, whenever i happen to catch view of it, _i get really turned on by it..?_

Celia: _Huh-?!… W-Well, wh-what is it…?_

Vio: It’s, um.. It’s, your personality, basically. H-How you, react to things, and how you express your emotions. I’m, specifically referencing, how shy you can get..

* Celia blushes more as she covers her nose and cheeks more, narrowing her eyebrows and looking at Vio flusteredly as he smiles anxiously at her. *

Vio: It-.. It’s because it reminds me of how Blackbow used to act when we first met, and how she still kind of acts.. But it’s like, magnified into you. I mean, well.. You’re basically her shyness, yea?…

Celia: M-Mhm..

Vio: Yea, so yea i-i… I just, really like how you act for some odd reason.. And, i’m sorry if i’m sounding like a bit of a creep, because that’s how i think i sound right now, it’s just really.. Really hard to control.. And i get these thoughts, about you and me doing stuff together.. You know, stuff like… Jus- Adult stuff. you know?

It’s really hard not to specify, because i-it’s gotten so bad i’ve actually started having dreams about you.. D-Doing things, with me like- L-L-Like-…

* Vio struggles to hold his tongue, and he tries looking at Celia to calm down but he only ends up spilling more of his feelings out as he sees she’s covering her face and drooping her ears shyly as he hears her squeak a bit. *

Vio: L-Like licking your vulva, and kissing you and making out with you and making love to you and- _Well.. y-yea, all of that, sort of thing…_

Celia: _M… You, you really feel that way towards me..?_

Vio: _Y-Yea.. i know, it’s embarrassing and now i feel like a total creep, i know i should’ve bit my tongue, please don’t be creeped out.._

Celia: I… I thought, Corruption just said all that to be mean.. Now i’m glad it was. I was really worried you actually didn’t like me but.. I’m really glad you do, because i like you that way, too.. I just- I just n-never say anything because well, i’m obviously too shy to…

Vio: So you’re not creeped out..?

Celia: Oh, of course not.. If, you aren’t creeped out by me liking you like that too.

Vio: Heh.. So, you like my personality..?

Celia: Yea.. I like how dependable you are, and how you’re able to stay so calm, even at the worst times, in the worst situations.. i actually think you should be the leader of your group instead of Green..

Vio: Aww, well come on. You gotta give the guy credit where it’s due, i mean.. He pulled the sword out, you know..

Celia: Ahehee, of course..

Vio: Well, is there anything else you like about me?

Celia: Well, _a-a bunch more.. L-Like, um.. well, uh.._

* Celia covers her face embarrassedly as she gets too shy to answer, and Vio blushes at her more. *

Vio: Uh, uheheh, come on, it’s alright..

Celia: Uhm, okay.. i.. i like how mature you are, i like how well you can handle certain situations, and how flustered you get when Blackbow asks you if you’re alright..

Vio: Hehuh, yea?

Celia: Yea, a-and how.. And how you like reading books.. Looking at you while you’re reading, you look so focused, and peaceful.. A-And, when you’re thinking of things, like wondering what to make for lunch or stuff.. You always seem so at peace, even when you mind is racing…

It makes me want to kiss you all over and have your attention centered all on me..

Vio: Aheheh, _well you know all you have to do is ask~_

Celia: I.. I know.. I’m just scared sometimes.

Vio: Well, don’t worry. I won’t hurt you, i never want to hurt you. You can trust me.

Celia: … I know Vio, but i just get so nervous. I don’t want to disrupt what you’re doing because i know you’re busy, but i feel like i never get someone’s attention like that. not even Intro and Bowtie bug me that much..

Vio: _Ahaww, well, what do you think’s going on right now~?_

* Celia looks up at Vio’s face to see he’s staring at her. he gently smiles at her as she quickly looks back down in nervousness, and he tucks part of her hair behind her ear as she steadily looks at the bed, starting to tremble in embarrassment.*

Vio: It’s okay.. it’s okay to be nervous sometimes, shyness is only natural when you’re around someone you like.. _Isn’t that right, Jewel~?_

Celia: _I-.. I.. I.._

* Celia blushes as Vio rubs her cheek with his thumb and looks at her eyes as she’s still staring at the floor. She keeps staring as Vio rubs her cheek until she blushes more and gently grabs his hand, looking up to him. *

Celia: I-… I feel weird..

Vio: Huh? Weird how? Do you need me to get a doctor or something-

Celia: No.. Th-the kind of weird when you, _really want to t-touch yourself but i-… Mm.._

* Vio blushes more out of nervousness as Celia stares at the floor again, freezing up and she starts trembling as Vio looks at her. *

Vio: You.. Want to start, don’t you?

Celia: Yea… I do..

Vio: O-Okay. Huh, didn’t think we’d get this far, aheh, at least.. Not without me freaking out ahehah… _Wooh.._

Celia: Are you as nervous as i am?

Vio: Yea, i.. I’m afraid of messing up.. But, i know it’ll be okay, as long as you like it. If you don’t feel good, just tell me, okay? This is all about you… Alright..?

Celia: Mm… Okay..

Vio: Alright.. Let’s lay you back..

* Vio gently holds onto Celia as she lays back onto the bed, her eyes glowing as Vio looks up at her, smiling calmly and blinking at Celia as she blushes. *

Vio: Okay… _Let’s see, what we have here~…_

Celia: _M-Mm.._

* Vio slowly pulls down Celia’s pants, her face lighting up in a pink blush as he looks at her underwear. *

Vio: Well well.. I’m actually quite surprised. It’s like you knew what was happening today, aheh~

Celia: I.. _I didn’t know they were purple, i swear!_

Vio: Huh, i bet you didn’t know you were wearing lace, either, _but here we are~ You really know how to wake someone up, don’t you~?_

Celia: _Huuuh,_ _i would say the same for you with how you’re talking.._

Vio: Come on, _let’s see what’s under here~_

* Vio then slowly pulls Celia’s underwear, and he lifts up her sweater to see that she has a tangible amount of pubic hair, and he looks up at her with half closed eyes as he smiles at her. *

Celia: Uh-.. Wh.. What?

Vio: Ahmhm, tell me again why your teammates treat you like a little kid?

Celia: I.. I dunno..

Vio: Mm, my my~ You have a little flower garden, just like Blackbow has~

Celia: Ahee, is that what you call it..?

Vio: Hm, would you rather me call it by it’s scientific name?

Celia: Heehee, no..

Vio: Okay.. Let’s see what we have if we could just move some of this.. Aha~ oh, my, you’re getting quite invigorated, aren’t you~?

Celia: _H-Huuuhh, u-uh-huh.._

Vio: Well, i have a plan. Hold on just one second~

* Vio sits up as he unbuckles his belt, putting it aside and sliding his tights down with his boxers as Celia covers her face with the neck of her sweater. Vio smiles calmly at her as his cheeks get more pinkish, and he scoots up to her, holding his penis. *

Vio: Alright~ You feel like you’re ready, but i have a special treat for you before we start~

Celia: Wh-What is it?

Vio: Hmm, say Celia, have you ever heard of an angel lick before?

Celia: No, what’s that?

Vio: Hmhm, well if you’d let me take the time, i plan on showing you~ Do you want me to~?

Celia: Yes, i'm actually kind of curious..

Vio: Okay then. Close your eyes, and trust me..

Celia: Mm… _Okay.._

* Vio smiles sweetly at Celia, and she closes her eyes, not feeling anything for a second, before Vio start gently rubbing Celia’s clitoris with the tip of his penis, making her hum a bit and open one of her eyes. *

Celia: _Mm~ Uh, huh~?_

Vio: Hehuh, do you feel it?

Celia: Y.. Yea, is that what you m-meant..?

Vio: Yes, it is. _Hmm, mm~ H-Huuuhh, do you like it~?_

Celia: Uhn, _yea~~ Hmm~~.._

Vio: Great, glad to hear that.. But if you want me inside, _you can just tell me when~ Okay~?_

Celia: _Uuhh~ Uh-huh~.. Mmm…_

Vio: Alright~…

* Celia starts trembling again, as Vio rubs up and down, making Celia’s breath heavier. she tries keeping her moans in, and Vio takes notice as he looks at her concernedly. *

Vio: H.. Huuh, is there, something wrong..?

Celia: Wh.. What?

Vio: Well, it’s just.. You’re kind of keeping your voice down. I was wondering why that is~?

Celia: Oh! well… It’s because, i usually have to make sure no one can hear me. i don’t like causing a commotion.. I feel like people don’t like when i make any noise. OI just feel like it’d bother you…

Vio: _Bother_ me? Why, Celia, _that’s_ what people do this for!

Celia: Bothering other people?

Vio: _Ahaha,_ no! To hear each other’s voice! Think, what do you think of my voice?

Celia: Uh-.. Well, i think your voice is, aheehee, _really pretty~ I could listen all day~_

Vio: Exactly, and how do you think i feel about your voice?

Celia: Uh-… I don’t know. It’s not really that spectacular.. At least, i don’t think..

Vio: Nonsense.. i think your voice is absolutely beautiful~ The way it flows, how it goes from loud to quiet, it sounds amazing, you know~

Celia: Then.. Am i free to be as loud as i want..?

Vio: Of course you are, you can do whatever you want~ because this is your time to shine, so don’t let any rules that’ve been crushed upon you drag you down right now.. go ahead, speak..

* Vio rubs his penis on Celia’s clitoris more, and she takes a deep breath before moaning as her face turns a bright red.

Vio smiles sweetly at her, as she tries covering her face again, but instead of reaching for her collar, she stops herself and hugs Vio instead, surprising him a bit. *

Vio: Woah, aheh, a bit excited here, hm~?

Celia: _Aah, h-hmm.. Mmuuhh~.._

Vio: Aww, do you want it in~? Or should we wait~?

Celia: _H-Hhuuhhh, i don’t think i can~.._

Vio: Okay, you seem pretty ready~ Should i~?

Celia: Yes~ _Yes~~ Please~~_

Vio: Okay, ahah, no need to beg, i’ll already do what you say~ Get ready~

* Celia closes her eyes and loosens her hug, as vio looks down and rubs his penis on Celia’s clitoris one more time, sliding it down and gently pushing it into her vagina, making the two of them moan some more. *

Celia: _Uuhhaaahhh~~_

Vio: _Ooohooohhh~~… Haahh,_ hm, wow.. You really haven’t done this before, have you~?

Celia: No~ N-Not at all~

Vio: _Ooohh, good~_ i wanted to be your first, just like Blackbow~

Celia: Well, if you’re going by that logic, then you’ve already been my first~

Vio: Ahahaha.. _i know~_

* as Celia looks into Vio’s eyes, he starts moving his penis in and out of her vagina, making the both of them moan more as they pant and gasp at each and every move. *

Celia: Ah, _haaahh, huuhh, mm~_

Vio: _Hhooohhh, uh, mm, hhuuuuhh~ Oohh, uhh~ You’re so slippery, it’s hard to stay inside~ But, it makes sense, though. at least i know you’re enjoying it~~ Aaahh~~_

Celia: _Muuuhh~_ Sorry about that, i tend to over-lubricate when i- _Aaaahh~~_

Vio: It’s okay, i understand~ Here, would you mind holding me closer to you~?

Celia: Not at all~

* Celia hugs Vio again and he hugs her back, moving slowly in and out as he starts trembling from the sensation, as the secretion from Celia’s vagina starts dripping down their legs and onto the bed. *

Vio: _Aaahhh, it’s so wet~~ The sweat dripping off my body mixed with your snail trail is making me want to go faster~~_

Celia: I feel exactly the same~ _H-Hhuuuuhhh~~_

Vio: _Mmm~ Aaahh~…_ So, warm.. but at the same time, it’s cold, too~ You know, Blackbow does this thing every time we make love, where she lowers her temperature for no apparent reason.. It’s actually gotten to me, and now i sort of like the cold a lot more than before~

Celia: She doesn’t do it for no reason, she likes being cold~

Vio: Is that it?… Well, i guess we have another thing in common now, huh~?

Celia: Ahmhm~…

Vio: _Huuhh, hhhaaaaauuuhh~~ I think i’m gonna-.. Mm, i think i’m gonna cum now~~_

Celia: Actually, m-me too~

Vio: Really~? _H-Hhuuuuhhh~~_ So you want me to, you know… _Inside~?_

Celia: Oh, i dunno.. Will it make me..?

Vio: Have a baby~? I-I’m not sure. You know how to let your body know where to put it for later, right? I mean, you’re still a Lorulian, yea?

Celia: I guess, but i haven’t had that much practice yet..

Vio: _Aahh~!_ Mm, i-i can’t-.. Hold it back much longer. _ooohhh, hhuuuhhh,_ i don’t think we should take that risk.. Just-.. Yet.. _Ooohohhoohhh~~_ H-Here, let me just.. Mm, rub in enough for you to-

Celia: _Aahhh~!_

* Vio rubs his way in and out of Celia’s vagina, making her moan loudly until she reaches her orgasm, as he pulls his penis out of her vagina and gets semen on the bed, reaching his orgasm. *

Celia: _Aaaahh, aahh, ah.. Aaaaahhaahh~~_

Vio: _Oooohhooohh, mmm~~ Hhuuuhhh~~.. Huuhh~…_

Celia: … _Hm~ Well.. Uhm…_

Vio: _Huuuhh, how was that~?_

Celia: … I don’t know what to say.. I-I never though this would happen, i didn’t think it was possible..

Vio: Huh, it’s okay to be in disbelief. But don’t worry, you deserved this. My Jewel.. you’re wonderful. Don’t ever let anyone tell you you aren’t worth the things you want, ever again. Because you’re worth the entire universe to me.

Celia: _Huh.. Oh, Vio.._

* Vio lays down next to Celia and she hugs him as tears roll down her face and he hugs her back, cuddling her until he kisses her.

Celia licks Vio’s tongue and he smiles at her, kissing her more as he rubs her back. *

* * *

 

* In the kitchen sits Shade, as she looks over to the fridge to see her sister Blackbow, who isn’t usually up at this time.

Shadow walks in, with OG Shadow following him as he looks over to Blackbow and sighs in relief. *

Shadow: Hey, you.

Blackbow: Hm?

Shadow: Your big little _bother_ here woke me up saying you wouldn’t get up. i thought he was just being a dork, to which i see he was.

OG Shadow: No, i was serious! She wouldn’t open her eyes!

Blackbow: Oh well, i’m awake now, ahee!

Shadow: Yea, weird too. Don’t you usually wake up in the afternoon or something? Why are you up and about at seven?

Blackbow: Oh!.. Aheeheehee, that’s a secret…

Shadow: … Y _eeea whatever._

* * *

 

* Later, back in Blackbow’s subconscious, everyone waits anxiously for Celia to return. Celia warps back in with her clothes in a pile in her arms as she wears a white robe, walking to her room until Passion starts bombarding her with questions about how it went. *

Passion: Celly!

Celia: Hm?

Passion: Are you alright? How did it go? Did _anything interesting_ happen~?

Celia: Oh! _Uhh_ … Hm. No.

Passion: _What?! Really?!_

Celia: Well, yes. I’ll tell you later, i’m a bit tuckered out from the second round..

Corruption: _Huh?!_

Passion: _SECOND ROUND?!!_

Celia: _Uhh, i mean… **See ya!**_

* Celia runs to her room, and shuts and locks the door. Passion stands there with huge smile on her face as Corruption looks utterly shocked. *

Intro: Welp... Can't say i'm not at least, happy for her.. _Hm.._

Bowtie: _Hell yea!! You go girl!!_

Passion: _I’M SO PROUD!!! I’M GONNA CRY!!! AHAHAHA, YAY!!!_

Corruption: … Well, _shit.._

* Celia rubs her face and leans against her door as she hears Passion scream. *

Celia: _Ughh, geez_ … So embarrassing…

* Celia stands up and walks to her bed, sitting on it before laying down and beaming at the ceiling, with her eyes shining brightly. *

Celia: … _Finally!!_ I knew i was important enough! _Aheeheeheeheehee!!!…_

* Celia scoots up to put her head on her pillow and looks down at her belly. she stares at her belly before rubbing it and covering up with her blanket. *

Celia: … _I love you too, Vio~.._


End file.
